


bro just let me fuck you in my goat mask

by Otterly



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: magic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: Avo fucks Remmy while wearing a goat masktiiiiiight





	bro just let me fuck you in my goat mask

**Author's Note:**

> For /trash/'s Thematic Thursday: Swords and Sorcery

“Don’t make it weird,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“It’s already weird. It’s me and you, for one thing, and for another…” he trails off.

“What?”

“You keep avoiding the question. Why are you wearing that _fucking goat mask_?” Remmy asks, shifting underneath her.

Avo raises an eyebrow, something that the sheep doesn’t see because of giant goat skull blocking her face. “You accepted the money. I asked you if you were okay with weird shit.”

“I thought that you were gonna tie me up or something.”

The ram gasps as Avo’s fingers stroke his hard dick over his underwear. She hums absentmindedly, rolling her head from shoulder to shoulder in an attempt to crack her neck. “Okay, to be honest, I don’t really know much about _why_ , just that it’s probably gonna get someone’s rocks off. I got sent two grand the other night for this shit.’”

“…So is that it? Just wear the mask?”

“There’s more,” she says, moving her crotch above him. “But before I show you I’m gonna need you to lick.”

So he does. The initial gasp that Avo lets out as his tongue touches her makes Remmy smile. The bap that he gets on the top of his head reminds him that he has a job to do.

He licks five times, slowly dragging his tongue across her pussy; across the surface of it, and slipping slightly inside when he presses a little harder.

Before he can lick her for a sixth time, she moves away. She leans back, rubbing her ass across his member in a tantalizing back and forth motion, all the while reading from her cellphone.

“And so here we stand — here we lay our bodies beneath and above and beside each other under the light of the moon—“

“It’s only four—“ Remmy manages before being shushed by the jackal’s finger.

“The light of the moon,” Avo continues. “And the stars above. Here two bodies fragment into one and meld into two, here on a bed of red satin and blue dust do we consecrate the dirt with our joining. Let this offering smell sweet and taste delicious, for things such as you inhabit our thoughts, always and until the end of time.”

“That’s creepy. And reads like a thirteen year old wrote it.”

“I know,” she says with a shrug. “But, you know, money. Let’s continue.”

“Can you not talk about it like this is a doctor’s appointment or something?” Remmy grumbles.

“Aww, not romantic enough for you? Would you like some candles? Incense? A nice dinner and a blowjob?”

“One of those things might be nice.”

“You’re in for a pleasant surprise, then,” she teases huskily. She moves herself up his body, positioning herself once again above his mouth. “Start licking.”

He does, for a time. Avo almost loses herself to his tongue’s gentle prodding, but she remembers that she has a job to do — words to read, rituals to complete. She lifts herself off of Remmy’s mouth and shifts her hips forward, spreading her cheeks as she does so.

“You’re cool with butt stuff, right?”

Remmy blushes. “I’m down.”

“I thought you might be. Kiss it.”

Remmy moves forward, nose flooding with musk and sweat as he places a gentle kiss on Avo’s asshole.

“Good boy. Now get in there. I’m gonna lean back down, so tap me three times consecutively if I start suffocating you.”

The sheep rims Avo with vigor as she sits herself down on his face. Her eyes close. It’s hard to adjust to the feeling, but she manages to. When she’s confident enough that she can read the words on her phone without moaning or trembling, she clears her throat. “Hear me, spirits of old. See and taste and feel this offering to you. Let—o _h fuck!"_

Avo’s legs spasm and she rolls to the side, leaving Remmy confused and cold in the face.

He sits up. “Are — Are you okay?”

The jackal moans under her breath, legs quivering. “The — _shit_  the note said that I might start cumming preemptively.”

“Is this…is this some weird sex magic shit?”

“I didn’t think it’d be _real oh my god_  just fuckin’ put it in me, Remmy!”

Remmy’s astounded. “Uh, okay.”

“Sometime _this year!"_

He grins. “And what’s the magic word?”

“I’ll rip your fucking balls off with my claws I _swear_  if you give me another second of this— _fuck!”_

It’s possible that she’d make good on that threat, so he decides to cooperate. His boxers are off in a blink of an eye, and his cock’s lined up at her pussy. He’s about to ask her if he can go for it when she reaches around and grabs his ass, pushing him in while she leans back. The sound of him slipping inside of her wetness fills both their ears as Avo groans primally.

“God, I fucking hate you,” she mutters. “Start moving!”

Remmy thrusts, feeling himself move out of her tightness and back in again. She’s wet — impossibly wet — and even he can tell that she’s just _this_  close to straight up begging for it. If he was a sadist, he’d move as slow as possible, but he isn’t. He wishes he was, so he could get back at her, but something tells him that he’s gonna get enough karma for participating in whatever ritual is going on here.

The sound of his hips slapping against hers, and her growly moans overwhelm all other sound in the room. It’s all Remmy can concentrate on as he fucks Avo as hard as she wants it.

Not long, and he’s almost at his limit. She can feel it too.

Through her moans, she reaches under a nearby pillow and pulls out a vial filled with red liquid.

“Pour — _mnf_ — pour it on me. My back — shit, oh my god. Put it on my back before you cum or—“

Her words melt into a whine as Remmy gives her a particularly rough thrust.

He takes the vial and pops the cork out with his front teeth. Copper enters his nostrils. Blood. But he doesn’t have time to question it. He pours the liquid onto the small of Avo’s back, and as it trickles down to her lower back and creeps around her sides he leans forward and groans. His cock pulses. Heat wraps around his head and his groin. He cums hard, squirting jizz into her pussy enough times that when he finally pulls out, it leaks out of her for a solid half minute.

The two packmates lie beside each other in the afterglow. Avo throws her mask off.

Remmy speaks first. “Did that, uh, is that gonna satisfy your client?”

It takes the jackal a while to formulate a response. Eventually looks over at the webcam in the corner of the room, breathing heavy. “It better have, cause I’m not doing that again.”

 

 

Across the screen and the city sits a fox. Her eyes are weary from staring at the screen, but the words were said correctly, and the blood was poured at a vital moment.

Beside her, events happen on the TV.

A mother and her kit win the lottery after being abused by their husband and father for years on end. A terrorist cell across the country is brought to justice after bombing a cafe. Two drunk teenagers die in a Little Rodentia scurry. Several prey mammals living in the same apartment complex die in a gas leak.

The fox watches the TV closely, listening to each story as it unfolds. Some are good, and some are bad, but none are accidental.


End file.
